Living in Reverse
by astoldbytehgan
Summary: When you're in love, you overlook minor details. Family,marriage,careers. They never cross the mind. Even when you throw more loved ones into the mix. Especially if you have to carry them for 9 months. Written for Pondering Parenthood Challenge. Rose POV
1. Basic Control

_Basic Control_

_**Month One**_

**~)0(~**

Rose Weasley. Scorpius Malfoy. 4Th Year had proved correct for their feelings. Being 14 at the time had opened up a different world. Hormones. Attractions. Quickened heart beats.

"Scorpius, Scorpius, Scorpius." She had gotten into the terrible habit of repeating his name. The habit only made him turn his lips up into a smile much more often than he already did. It had been two years since their graduation from Hogwarts. Hearts still raced. Blood still burned beneath pale skin.

Here they were, in a home. Family hadn't approved. Mostly his. Rose had let her dreams loose the day she fell in love. Her intentions were to be at home. Always there to welcome him into her arms. He took care of her.

"Your eyes are my favorite part of you." Butterflies fluttered inside of her stomach. Her hand fell onto his cheek. The fire flared up inside of the fireplace, a light heat flowing throughout the sitting room. Her gaze fell into his eyes. Heart stopped. Melted by the fire.

"I don't have a favorite part of you, Rosie. I love all of you equally." His voice was smooth. It held passion. They were alone. He had respected her wishes. Virginity until married.

Her family's wishes. _Her_ morals. However, the night served as a moment to celebrate.

Rose waved her left hand in front of his Grey eyes. His lips touched her fourth finger delicately. He then kissed each slender finger, leaving them each tingling.

They had been in love for years. Names carved onto hearts. Lives already planned out. The ring, line with sapphires the color of her eyes, had only served as a physical proclamation.

With the heat of the room and the fire from her heart, she allowed him to finally grant her wishes.

Bliss. Harmony. Forever life changing.

**~)0(~**

Overloaded. Swamped. Whichever way the eye saw it, it never changed. Her heart fluttered each time a movement came from outside. He was always running late. Work had always pushed him into over-time.

The table was her constant sitting area. The same chair everyday. Feet pulled to her chest. Crimson curls falling down her shoulders. Sometimes, in a heap upon her head. Ocean eyes searching nervously. A different time.

The past few days had gone in a blur to Rose. Each morning was the same thing. Waking early. Head throbbing. Pulse racing. Stomach churning. Then she would get sick. For several minutes. Scorpius would already be gone.

She had confronted him the night she had grown tired early. "I feel like there's something terribly wrong, Scorp." Her eyes were frantic. "Victoire had a bug when she visited last week. If I caught it, I need to treat it." His hands stroked her cheek, calming her heart.

"That's it, love. It's the bug and the worry. My job isn't anything to worry about." He played Quidditch. Professionally. Practices ran late...always. More so then than they had. They were worked hard. Put in dangerous situations. _'Anything could happen in a game. Might as well prepare for it in practice'. _The Captain's theory.

"I have no practice next week. I'll take you and have you looked at." He had agreed to escort her since she had grown rather pale and weak. The frequent vomiting had taken its toll. In the midst of a nod, her eyes grew wide and she sprinted from the kitchen to the bathroom once more.

**~)0(~**

_Written for 'The Pondering Parenthood" Challenge by Eirinn Croi. There will be 10 one-shot chapters. Only 1 a day. Reviews are always accepted :D _

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the challenge OR Rose/Scorpius. I do however, own the beautiful words in which you read ;)_


	2. Risen Pulse

_Risen Pulse_

_**Month Two**_

**~)0(~**

The lights were off. Brief movement. Running water. Rose sat in a cushioned chair, gazing through the open living room door. The mid-day heat drifted throughout the house. Scorpius had promised to take her to be treated for her sickness.

Lately, it had eased up. There had been less vomiting. She pushed curls behind her ears, focusing on something simple. Keeping her stomach calm. Water stopped. Doors opened. Closed. Scorpius rounded the corner.

His Grey eyes held a spark. That spark shone only for her. "You look beautiful..." His voice bright. He had been tiptoeing around her the past week.

"So do you. Are you ready?" Blue locked onto his pale face. They then followed his body until they halted at the towel around his slender waist. Apparently not. A full laugh. He walked away.

Standing, her head grew light. Dizzy. Her focus blurring slightly. A hand on her arm. He had been quick. No time was wasted. They left.

**~)0(~**

The chairs were uncomfortable. Not inviting. "I feel like I'm going to get sick." Voice faded. His face grew concerned. What bug had she contracted?

"Close your eyes. Don't let anything into your mind. Focus on nothing." His fingers touched hers. Her body was chilled. Worry swam in his eyes.

Scorpius had been to St. Mungos very frequently due to his career. Mostly minor things. "Rose Weasley." Name called. Eyes frantic. He did his best to soothe her. Failure. Her body shook from nerves. What was there to be nervous about?

**~)0(~**

Door slammed. Tear streaked face. Dilated eyes. Crimson curls now pulled up. Inside, she had been freed of outside opinions.

"_That _had been the reason I had vowed to wait!" Rose's words were screamed into his face. Scorpius flinched. He stood near the door. He'd leave if she ordered to do so.

Calm. Pure excitement. His heart had swelled with the result of the various tests run on the love of his life. The bug, for say, had proven to only be the result of their celebratory night almost a month prior to that day.

"Why is this a tragic moment? I put a ring on your finger a few weeks ago. We finally know why you've been sick. We're beginning our lives together. Is this not supposed to be exciting?" He was a Malfoy, but he knew the difference between a good and a bad thing.

Her heart had melted. She had seen the anticipation grow in his eyes. She couldn't bring herself to feel the same way. Her body still ached. Her stomach still churning. The child she would be bearing was making her miserable. The baby. Her baby. His baby. A combination. A collaboration of sorts.

She had slumped onto the floor. Hand on stomach. Eyes shut tight. Imagination. Life? It wasn't changing. Should she be excited? Her eyes fluttered open. He still stood by the door.

Her lips showed the small beginnings of a smile. "Life just kicked into overdrive for us. I don't know if we're prepared." Her head rested against the green hues of their couch. Quiet breathing. Eliminated tension.

Raised excitement.

**~)0(~**

_A little longer than the first month. I just needed to get more feeling into it. __May I ask that no one add this story to their alert list or favorites UNLESS they are going to review. __I enjoy knowing why you want to know when I update ;] So...review! :D_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Rose/Scorpius or challenge. I do own the small baby in her tummy though._


	3. Realized Disapproval

_Realized Disapproval_

_**Month Three**_

**~)0(~**

Gathered. The entire Weasley family. All eyes were on the couple. Stern glances. Tension. Hermione Weasley, Rose's mother, began first. "You're...you're not in-in trouble, are you?" Her question implied much worse things than their situation.

Shoulders fell once Rose shook her head. Held breathes released. Relaxation. "Scorpius and I are engaged." Good news first.

Smiles broke out across the table. From her parents to her beloved cousin Albus Potter. All seemed approving. Victoire questioned the news. "That's not the reason of your visit." Direct.

Scorpius took rein. "No. It's not." His grey eyes pierced Rose's blue ones. Deep breath. "We're pregnant. Well, she's pregnant. Rose. Rose is pregnant." Stutters.

No smiles faded. Some grew. The excitement in the room grew to an all time high. "Were you worried about telling us?" Hermione seemed enthused. Ron, Rose's father, did not. He sat quietly beside his wife, eyes on the food she had prepared for dinner.

"Of course! I had vowed until marriage!" Her voice was exasperated. "I'm merely engaged."

Victoire spoke up. "Close enough. You'll be married soon enough." As a matter of fact. "Do you know the sex yet?" Eyes glistening.

Rose's curls bounced. "No. Next month." Her family was easy. They approved of everything.

Ron glanced at his daughter. "At least you're going to be married. I don't exactly approve." His hand ran through his hair. "But I have no choice."

"Have you told Scorp's parents yet?" Albus usually asked the hard questions. Hearts dropped.

"No. We're going to. Today."

**~)0(~**

Malfoy Manor. Large. Intimidating. Not welcoming.

"Scorpius!" Astoria Malfoy's arms glided around her son. She held him for a long moment.

"Mum." He held onto her. His dad standing close to the back of the large sitting room. A feeling flowed through the room. His dad had already known the news. Perhaps someone had leaked the information to him.

Astoria released her son, stepping back to look at his partner. Her eyes studied the girl before taking her hand and giving it a firm squeeze. "How are you Rose?"

Rose's hand fell back to her side. "I'm amazing. Thank you, Astoria." She felt calm around Scorpius's mother. She had never disliked her like Draco had.

"You came is such a rush. I figured something was wrong." Astoria walked about the room, straightening things as she went. Nervous. She know too?

"Mum. You seem pre-occupied." His eyes shifted to his father's. Eyes identical. "Dad."

Draco let out a slow sigh. Glided forward. He took his wife's hand, calmed her. "You have news for us." A statement. "It's a good thing confidentiality doesn't matter when it involves a Malfoy. I'm sure you're glad we've had a few days to ponder the news." Disappointed? Hard to tell.

Astoria faced her son. Scorpius held Rose. "I've asked her to marry me. I've loved her for so long. With or without your approval. We're having a b-"

"You will _NOT _disgrace this family!" Yell. Angry. Draco. "You've been with this...this..." His head shook. He couldn't describe her. "You've been with her too long, now. I don't need you breeding with her as well."

Scorpius looked at his mother. His eyes held questions. Hers, nothing. She seemed upset. Rose watched silently. She had dreaded this outcome. Of course they wouldn't accept it.

"I had planned on raising you better. You'd better go." Draco let his wife go and returned to the back of the room. Back to the rest of his family.

Rose shifted a foot forward. Her mouth had opened. Closed. Her blue eyes met Astoria's. They were pleading with each other. No help.

The two were led out. His mother lingered around. Out of ear-shot.

"Rose." Her hand grazed the young new mother-to-be. "You will be amazing. Please don't loath this family." Dropped hand. Closed door.

Rose managed a smile to the boy beside her. She had never expected the world. Not even close. A mother's approval would serve for the moment. Hands joined.

The undo-able had been done. Success? Not exactly. But it would have to do.

**~)0(~**

_I didn't get a chance to post Thursday or yesterday. So I promised a double post for tonight! Review pleasee! Also, remember, don't add to an alert/favorite list unless you review ;) Thanks!_

_**Disclaimer: *** eye roll * I do not own...Rose/Scorpius, Draco/Astoria, Hermione/Ron, Albus, or Victoire...bleh._


	4. Too Much To Chew

_Too Much To Chew_

_**Month Four**_

**~)0(~**

Two months later. St Mungos once more. Rose fidgeted. The chairs were much more uncomfortable to her now.

"Rose...Malfoy?" Her name had changed. She was still un-wed. It had been a split decision. The name sounded warm. As if it were meant to be. It did.

The couple stood. They followed behind the nurse. Back to the familiar room they had been when the pregnancy had been discovered. Rose eyed Scorpius. Calm. Collected. The day had arrived. They would know what to be expecting into their family.

Alone. Sitting. At least, for the time being. Rose had researched pregnancies. Muggles found out the sex of their children through a device called an ultrasound. She knew nothing of it. Her procedure, however, would be simple.

A healer would place a charmed cloth onto her stomach and it would simply changed from pink to blue, depending on the sex. If she had carried out her previous dreams, she could be doing to task at home. Pity.

The healer, of course, arrived in little to no time. "Good morning Mrs. Malfoy!" Chipper. Maybe a little overdone. "Lay back, please. This won't take long." Of course it wouldn't.

Rose settled onto the table, letting her head rest on the softness of the pillow. Her crimson curls fell over the side of the table. Scorpius held onto her slender hand. Anxious. Her heart raced.

The healer pulled Rose's shirt slightly above her stomach, revealing only a slightly round protrusion. The cloth was then placed onto her stomach. She stepped back.

Moments. Blue. Eyes met. Joy. Pink. Confusion. Two? Twins? Love. Blue.

The healer eyed the two parents quietly as the cloth proceeded to settle back to white. She then removed it and exited the room. When there were multiples, she left the parents to talk amongst themselves.

Rose snatched her shirt. Anger. Worry. Disbelief.

"Impossible. Completely...right? It's broke. That's right...the cloth is broke." Scorpius did his best to console her. Rose pushed herself from the table, removing her hand from his.

"It's not. We're in trouble."

**~)0(~**

_Shaaa-bammm. Isn't that what you guys wanted? You now know the sex of the babies. I love saying BABIES. Ha. Three. I suppose I made the wait worth your while. Review, review, review. Oh! Guess who was able to get Harry Potter movies 1-8 for her Black Friday present? That would be this girl! :D Remember, no favoring or adding to alert list without reviewing._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rose/Scorpius. I do own tha babehs. _


	5. Not Sunday's Best

_Not Sunday's Best_

_**Month Five**_

**~)0(~**

Sunday. Rose lounged on her bed. Softness. Warmth. Her eyes fluttered open. Closed. Open.

The front door opened softly. Scorpius greeted someone. His father. They sat together. Their bedroom door remained half open. She could hear the conversation.

"Your mother and I feel that it's best...if you terminate the pregnancy." Draco obviously hadn't changed his mind.

The vision to the room and to her fiance' were cut off from the wall. She couldn't see either of their faces. Though their voices, highly audible.

"She's five months pregnant. I don't see that possible. That's my family! I thought Mum got you to accept that. I thought you had changed after the war." Scorpius spoke softly. He didn't want Rose to walk through the door. Not into that conversation. His father flinched.

Heads shook. Hearts clenched. "I had dropped the hatred between myself and the Weasleys for the betterment of you. Not for you to live the rest of your life with one. _Especially_ this early. You've just started your career!" Draco spat.

Hatred. Scorpius felt his father losing love for him. His eyes shifted towards his room. The love of his life lay in there. Inside her were the other loves of his life.

"There's three you know..." Scorpius stood. Hands in pockets. Pacing. "Three babies. One girl. Two boys." His eyes caught his dad's. "They're going to be born. They're going to live here. I suppose you just won't meet them." Front door opened. Scorpius motioned for his father to leave.

He stood. Glided to his son. Rose braced. She had only wished she had fallen asleep before he had gotten there.

"Neither will your mother. Maybe you'll realize how much your future meant to us." Draco let his shoulders rise and fall with a silent sigh. Disappointment.

Her heart. Broken now. Had she been the cause of all of it? Of course. She had let her guard down. Had broken her vow.

Scorpius remained in the living room. Silence. Eeriness. Complications.

Yet, no regret.

**~)0(~**

_Short, I know, I know. I guess he didn't really need to explain his point much more. REVIEW! Only 5 months to gooooo :D and I'm sure you're all jumping to know their names huh? REMEMBER: Review before adding it to your favorites or alert list. _

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own J.K's lovely characters._


	6. Beyond Everything

_Beyond Everything_

_**Month Six**_

**~)0(~**

It had only been a month since she had heard Draco's truest thoughts.

"He only thinks about what's best for him, Rosie." Scorpius held his fiance. Rose buried her face. Hurt. Stressed.

They had been choosing names for their children. The happy time seemed unreal. How were they supposed to be truly happy with his father disapproving of all of it?

She straightened on the bed. Rested her head against the head board. "Scorp. It's your father. Of course he's trying to do what's best for you as well." Eyes lowered. His hand touched her face lightly.

Hearts connected. She shrugged off his hand. Her lips attempted a smile. Small.

"Elladora." She spoke quietly. His grey eyes focused on her face, confused. A light laugh. "Elladora Rose. For the girl. I've always loved the name Elladora...and Rose, after me."

Scorpius merely nodded. He fell in love with the name. "Perfect. The first born boy. I have an idea." He seemed nervous. Slowly. "Lucian James." Defensive. "You know. Lucian...somewhat after my grandfather, yet different. James for your cousin. Since we're friends...and...all." He seemed defeated.

Rose pulled his face close to hers. His smell entranced her. Eyes closed. She kissed him softly. Tension evaporated. "You don't have to convince me. It's amazing." Her hand fluttered to her stomach. She had grown quite a bit since finding out they were having three babies.

"Elias Hyperion. For you." Her eyes flowed with love. It was the love that he had seen the first time they held hands. Kissed. Said 'I love you'.

The names, all three, were perfect.

"Your eyes." Rose let her hand slip into his. "Are my favorite part of you."

His eyes narrowed. "Again?" His heart fluttered. "You know what my favorite part of you is?"

"Everything?" Butterflies.

"Your heart. The contents within in. The small pieces of us surrounding it." His hand traced circles on the folds of her rumpled t-shirt. "Your smile. Your eyes. The laugh you despise so much. The doubt you have about my father. The love you have for my mum. The way you are with your family."

"Doesn't that count as everything?" Her voice holding amusement.

"No. Everything doesn't even begin to describe it." Love. Pure love.

Her heart melted. Ready or not, it didn't matter anymore.

**~)0(~**

_Mmk. I know, I know. I haven't posted in a couple of days :( I was busy with my Bellatrix fic 0.0 It had my mind going 0.o for hours. I suggest you read it. I liked it. Anyways, if you'll notice, I changed the sex of the children. Why? Because 2 boys and 1 girl had been my original plan. I had just gotten off track before. BUT, I fixed those small details in the last chapters :D I hope you liked the names. Promise I'll do better with updating :) Reviewww! REMEMBER, no adding to alert list or favorites without reviewing :)_


	7. Well Needed

_Well Needed_

_**Month Seven**_

**~)0(~**

"I'm sure he's just as excited as the rest of us." Rose's mother had always been the one to reassure someone.

"He was completely brutal the last time he was at our house. Two moths ago!" Rose had become exasperated. Lunch with Hermione Weasley at the Leaky Cauldron had taken a turn. Scorpius had been called in rather early that morning.

"About what time should Scorpius be getting home?" Subject change. A shrug. "Dear, you can't keep believing things are worse than they are." Eyes met eyes. Sympathy. "Trust me, nothing is ever as bad as it seems. You're also not doing much for the babies. Stress is hard on them."

Rose's head fell into her hand that she had propped up onto the table. Her blue eyes settled on the small salad in front of her. She had lost her appetite the very first mention of Draco Malfoy. A sigh escaped her lips.

"Can't you just say something wrong for once?" Broken. She had always been the one to look towards the negative. "But you're right, of course." Always. "He'll come around. Once they're born." Lifting spirits.

Hermione smiled slightly, letting her hand flutter on her daughter's free one. "You have an amazing life right now, Rosie. The way Scorpius is...Draco could have never been like that. Just look at the way him and Astoria are. Are they nearly as happy as you and their son?" She let her head shake slowly. She had answered her own question.

Rose lifted her head once more, red curls falling in front of her shoulders, broader than they had been months before. Her stomach had rounded in the past two months, making it slightly difficult to sit very close to the table. Taking the glass filled with pink lemonade, decorated with a small blue umbrella and pink straw, compliments of Hannah Longbottom, she slowly sipped from it.

The liquid chilled her body, calming her once angry nerves. "I just don't see them approving any time soon." Thoughts flowed through her mind. Negative. "Maybe they'll turn around. There are three months left, of course."

The last words sent a sparkle into the dark eyes of Hermione. "Which means we have a shower to plan. And a rather large one." Excitement.

Laughter filled the area around their table. Suddenly, she felt as if she had lost a bit of her maturity; sitting there doubting her boyfriend's family.

**~)0(~**

_I let myself get behind again xD AND, I feel like this story has gone down slightly from where I wanted it. The next 3 chapters will be much better. Not longer, but better. Maybe longer. I've been pre-occupied by my new RP, which you should check out after reviewing this chapter ;) The link to my RP is on my profile. Very top. Thanks!_


	8. Finally

_Finally_

_**Month Eight**_

**~)0(~**

"I'm surprised you've even made it this far, Rosie." Hermione Weasley walked around the kitchen. Looking for something. Hidden. "Ronald was telling me that his mother went into labor at the end of her eighth month when she was pregnant with George and fr-" Her voice was cut short.

Silence filled the room. Ron Weasley sat at the dinner table across from Scorpius Malfoy and his daughter. Rose glanced at her father, his eyes seeming to fill slightly with salty liquid. Her pale hand fluttered towards his, holding it for mere seconds.

Scorpius cleared his throat, attempting to release the nerves and tension that had risen so quickly. "I'm sure it won't be too much longer. I'm thinking...what...the beginning of next month? Maybe not even that long?" It would only be an hour until guests would be arriving for Rose's baby shower. Hermione had decided to hold it at her and her husband's house, for the Burrow was too small. It seemed like just days before that they had watched it catch fire. Luckily, once the war had ended, they all joined in together to return it to normal.

**~)0(~**

"You have _SO_ many gifts!" Roxanne's voice squeaked as she sat at her cousin's feet. Rose's blue eyes sparkled, looking at the now overflowing table. Her mother had prepared many types of finger foods and had even bakes a cake. She had insisted to bake it by hand rather than using her magic. For the most part, the room only contained family. Of course, a few of Scorpius's teammates were there, including a few of Rose's friends from Hogwarts.

Gliding in through the front door, Draco Malfoy and his wife, Astoria, gave each of the young parents-to-be small smiles. Perhaps they had loosed up. Well, Draco that is. By the time they had arrived, the cake had been sliced and the food picked over. Many of the gifts had also been opened. However, Astoria had sent them an OWL days before requesting that no one purchase cribs for the children. They would be buying those. A peace offering of sorts. Seeing them now, Rose's heart fluttered.

The room grew quiet. It was time for curious questions and simple answers.

Victoire hovered near the fireplace, warming her hands. The house had acquired a small draft since the roof had slowly started chipping away. Hermione had pestered Ron for months to fix it.

"What were the names of the babies? You two seemed to forget everyone but the grandparents on that detail." Victoire let out a small giggle, bouncing slightly.

Rose's red curls fell behind her shoulders as she straightened in her chair. "Elladora Rose, Lucian James, and Elias Hyperion." Her voice held delight. Many of the people in the room released excited yelps as well.

Draco's throat cleared. Heads turned. Eyes in his direction. Simple answers, not anymore. "I would like to know how each of you feel about the situation. About having three babies. Unwed." Her didn't seem accusing or harsh. Merely curious.

Rose peered at Scorpius for help. He began first. "I'm delighted. Of course, it wasn't something we had planned. Especially not _three _babies. I've already asked Rose to be my wife." His hand pulled hers into his and he gave it a firm squeeze. "We're as good as married in my eyes. I'm aware that not everyone approves of the two of us being together. Let alone having children." His eyes, gray, locked onto hers. "But there's not a reason in this world that would be good enough for the two of us not to be together."

Hearts melted. He knew exactly what to say. A trait he had earned from his mother. Astoria looked like she had fallen in love all over again. Had this been the feeling she had when she met Draco? Rose wasn't sure, but she was entranced.

"I don't think I could add anything more." Rose stood slowly. His arms wrapped around her waist, well, the best as they could, and he pulled her close. To them, no one else mattered. He pressed his lips slowly and gently to hers. A moment later, the room filled with cheers and applause.

Approval.

**~)0(~**

_Wooooo. Full term triplets? Guess so. You know she's about to pop. Haha. I hope you enjoyed the baby shower scene. At the beginning, I hadn't even planned on putting one in. But, it flowed. Reviews are always welcome. As a matter of fact, encouraged ;) Please don't add to an alert list or favorite unless you review._


	9. Right On Time

_Right On Time_

**Month Nine**

**~)0(~**

Warmed house. Cooked meal. Alone.

Rose stood closely to the fire place admiring the many photo frames they had recently put up. The time was approaching. Fast. Scorpius had gone to practice early.

He had exclaimed to her he'd rush home if she were to call.

Her hands fluttered to her stomach. Movement. Light pain. A trickle of...water?

Glancing down, her eyes settled on the now soaked carpet in their living room.

Her body had sent her a warning. She would soon be greeted by three lovely babies. With a finished parchment in hand, she gave it to their owl sending it off to find her fiance.

Her feet shuffled from room to room, gathering numerous things she would need for the trip and the return home. Her mind swirled. Her heart pounded.

Minutes later, seeming like hours, Scorpius busted through the door, his face flushed.

"I never should have left!" His voice was leaving him. Her body had calmed, leaving her without nerves. Perhaps it would rub off onto him.

"Don't apologize. They've just decided they'd like to join us today."

**~)0(~**


	10. Love At First Sight

_Love At First Sight_

_**Month Ten**_

**~)0(~**

9 hours. Several OWLS. Various visitors.

After seeming like life would never take its course, they were greeted by three beautiful children.

Elladora Rose had come first. Followed by Lucian James and Elias Hyperion. Heads for of hair. Blond graced their little girl's. Lucian's hair was slicked down and held the color of the brightest cherry, while Elias had a mixture of a strawberry and the sun.

To both of the new parents, nothing had ever appeared more perfect. Each baby had been settled into their arms. One at a time.

"It's as if I'm falling in love for the first time." Rose's voice came out in a whisper as the babies were placed into separate carts for rest. Her head hit the pillow, spilling crimson curls over the side of the bed.

St. Mungos would forever be the place where her life had become complete.

"There's nothing like holding your baby..." Hermione Weasley lingered in the doorway.

Rose left a soft smile spread to both ends of her lips.

"Or having everything you could ever want." Rose's eyes settled onto Scorpius's as she settled deeper into the bed. She had lived in reverse. And she had never regretted one moment.

**~)0(~**

**A/N: Allll doneee :) I thorouly enjoyed every moment and enjoyed every review. A special thank you to Kicon, who NEVER misses a chapter. It's amazing to have wonderful readers. After I complete the remainder of my challenges, I am going to focus on my newest story, Between You and Me.**


End file.
